ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooties
Plot A girl walks up to the door sees that it is locked and rips it of it's hinges. (???): Welcome my child! Themesong Jax and Zack are playing videogames when they hear an explosion outside. (Jax): What was that!?? (Zack): Dunno' lets go see! They run outside and see five pale girls grabing more girls. (Jax): That is... strange. (Zack): Yeah. I'm going to let you handle this. Jax activates the Omnitrix and selects Recon. Jax transforms (Recon): Recon! Now nothing can stop me! Recon dashes over to one girl and picks her up and throws her into a tree. Then two more grab him from behind. (Recon): Why hello, Ladies. Recon punches them away. (Zack): Jax! There just girls. (Recon): I'm not going to pull my punches'','' just for some girls. The girls fly away. (Recon): Nevermind. (Zack hopping Recons back): Jax, lets follow them! (Recon): I like the way you think. (Recon): Here we are. Recon and Zack walk in. (Zack): Sure is dark... and spooky (Recon): Don't be such a wuss. I've got the darkness covered. Recon transforms into Solar Flare.They see overe 20 of the girls around them. (Zack): Maybe I liked the dark better (Solar Flare): Don't just stand there, run! Zack and Solar Flare run down the hallway with the girls flying after. They rush into the gym and see even more girls and this big shadowy figure. (???): Who are you?? (Solar Flare): I am Solar Flare! Solar Flare blasts a huge fire ball at ??? knocking him/her away screaming. (???): T-the solar fire it burns. (Solar Flare): don't like it? Good, cause here comes seconds! Solar Flare times out. (Zack): Helpful! (Jax): Shut Up. Jax runs towards a basketball hoop and climbs up it ??? goes after him and looks into the bottom of the hoop and sees Jax with a basketball he drops it through the hoop and on to ???'s face. (Jax, jumping down and running away): Two points! I could do this all day! Later Jax and Zack shackled to a wall. (???): You are very anoying. Introduction time! I am Zanrith Queen of the Vampires. (Zack): I am Zack! And I want get outta here! (Zanrith): Ok. After I eat you. (Zack): WHAT!! (Jax): I got this. You think your tough? Well if you really to be a cool villain you'll have to fight and defeat me. (Zanrith): I already defeated you. (Jax): Ah Ha! No you did not. I was in human form. (Zanrith): You dare challenge me! (Jax): Yep! Zanrith unlocks Jax's shackles and Jax transforms into Gi-Ant (Gi-Ant): Yeah, I just tricked you. Gi-Ant grabs two basketball hoops he hits Zanrith with one knocking her away and with the other he throws into the ceiling causing it to fall and revealing sunlight. Zanrith begins to fade away. (Zanrith): Whaaaaaaaaattt haavveee youuuuuuuu doneeeeeeee I'll get yoooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Jaaaxxx 10! She fades away. Jax revirts and takes a button (Red Button): That was easy. THE END Major Events Queen Zanrith dies. Solar Flare and Gi-Ant debut. Characters Jax Zack Villains Queen Zanrith (Deceased) Aliens Used Recon Solar Flare (Debut) Gi-Ant (Debut) Category:Episodes